Living in Laurels
by MyOwnEndings
Summary: This is the untold story of Tessa Magdaline and her life in the country of Laurels. DISCLAIMER: I have called this a crossover, but it's really just a story that I invented, though it has many references to other books such as Matched and the Selection trilogy, and I do not own the stories or characters of the Selection trilogy or Matched. Please read, comment, share, & enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My world is like no other. You would think that it's one of those "classic dystopian societies" that every story seems to be about, but my story is unique, never been told, and strictly forbidden.

I live in a town called Emmzmica, named after a famous actress who grew up here, in a province called Nicole, and in a country named Laurels, which is comprised of the many islands of the Caribbean. Each province of Laurels is a former island of the Caribbean, and there are seven provinces. The remaining islands that aren't provinces are each used for various purposes, but no one really knows what they are used for. We only know what the government tells us. We are not sheltered from the truths of our history, but in all honesty, we don't know a lot of the truths of our society. My province, Nicole, was once known as Jamaica. The other provinces are Alexander, formerly Haiti and the Dominican Republic, Elizabeth, formerly Puerto Rico, Evan, formerly the Bahamas, Paul, formerly Turks and Caicos, Dawn, formerly the Virgin Islands, and Nathan, formerly the Cayman Islands. Each province was named after an original member of the royal family, however we don't have monarchs, we have a President and a Governing Body. Though these positions are "elected", the members of the same families are always voted into the same positions.

My family was once one of these rich families in power, but no longer. We are now but poor subjects, obeying the laws of the governing body instead of creating them.

I may as well introduce myself. My name is Adriana Teresa Magdaline, but I just go by Tessa or Tess. Even just telling you my name is dangerous, let alone my story. I never quite understood this, not until I found out for myself. This is the story of why it's so dangerous to tell your own story. It is my story. The story of a teen, a contest, a country, conformity, love, and the truths of life in this society.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wake early on the day of my Blooming, which also happens to be my 17th birthday, October 21. I roll over in bed and sit up. I feel nauseous. For a split second, I think I'm going to throw up, and I rush to the bathroom off of my room, my feet slapping on the cool wood floor. I stand over the sink, my hands on either side or the vanity, gripping the cold marble so hard that my knuckles are white. I stare into the mirror, and am shocked at what stares back at me. It's not like I've never seen my reflection before, I've just never seen myself look like this. My face is sickly pale, with drops of nervous sweat gathering along my hairline and temples. I'm shaking, uncontrollably, and then I collapse onto the ornate tile floor.

I don't know how long I lay there; I just know that I come to around 7:00 am. I am startled at first, and then I realize where I am. My whole body is covered in goose bumps from lying on the freezing cold tile floor. Only the side of my face is warm because it was resting on the soft, plush mat at the base of the tub. I'm lucky I didn't hit my head, I think. I slowly sit up, and then, shaking, try to stand. Once I'm on my feet, I walk back into my room. I walk over to the standard medicine cabinet that every one in Laurels is required to have in their bedrooms. I reach up and type my code in, W click I click L click L click, and there's a beeping noise and then the cabinet door slides up, revealing my medicines. I scan the shelves and then pull a few boxes out. The slick metal boxes slide easily out of place and into my hands. Then I walk back into my bathroom and fill a glass with water. I pop open the lids of the boxes and pull one pill out of each container: a big, bright red pill that's supposed to relieve any dizziness and nausea, a small, dark blue pill that's supposed to make you just feel good in general, and medium yellowy-green pill that you are required to take every day, but no one really knows why, you just do as the government tells you to.

After I take my pills, I feel almost instantly better. I glance at the clock. Today is a big day, and I need to get ready. It's already 7:30, and I have to be at Town's Square by 9. I hurry to the tub and quickly start the water. Once the water is warm enough, I hit the shower button and step in, pulling the curtain closed behind me. After I finish my shower, I dry off and rub my favorite body lotion all over my body: Twilight Woods by Bath and Body Works. After this I go to the sink and brush through my hair. I then pull my hair dryer out from under the sink, and blow dry my hair. Once it's dry, I spray coconut scented heat protectant all over my hair and curl it with a 1-inch curling iron to get loose, beachy looking waves. I love how my dark brown hair looks curled; it perfectly frames my face and sets off my green eyes. Then I grab my makeup bag from under the sink and apply it just the way I like it: a little bit of foundation, with concealer over any blemishes, set with a pressed powder, with light pink blush on my cheek bones, black mascara evenly coated on my lashes, and a light pink lip gloss on my lips.

After I'm done in the bathroom, I walk back into my room and pick out what to wear. It's traditional to wear white to your Blooming, because white is unmarked and untouched, which is what you are considered to be before your Assignment, which you receive at your Blooming. I pick out a cute white high-low dress with high-v neckline and a white, braided belt. Then I grab a pair of white sandals with straps that crisscross over my feet, and an opal jewelry set, because it is also customary to wear your birthstone jewelry on the day of you Blooming. I was born in October, so it's opal for me. The necklace is set on a silver chain so thin that the large opal pendant almost appears to be floating around my neck. In the rest of the matching set, the ring is a thin silver band with three opals set in the top, the bracelet is another large opal in the center of thin, intertwining silver bands that make up the rest of the bracelet, and the earrings are opal studs in which the size or each stone is about the size of the stones in my ring. I absolutely adore this jewelry set, which my parents had saved up for since I was a baby.

After I've gotten dressed, I head downstairs for breakfast, which for me, consists of a fruit smoothie. Once I rinse out my glass from breakfast, I look at the clock. 8:30 am. Perfect timing. I should have just enough time to head over to Town's Square for the Blooming Festival to start at 9:00 am. I am so excited that I can barely think straight! All I can think is: today, I become an adult and get my assignment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the long walk to Town's Square, I could have taken the air trains if only my family could afford to, I am exhausted and covered in dust from the dirt roads. I make my way to bathrooms, edging along the outer sides of the square, trying not to be noticed. Once I reach the bathrooms, conveniently located on the other side of the square from where I entered, I slip in. I walk straight to the back of the large women's room. It's deep red and there are excessive amounts of ornate gold accents throughout the room. I quickly walk to the back of the room where they have dusting showers. Dusting showers look like showers, but instead of having water, they have air that blows down on you to dust you off. All government buildings and areas have these because most roads in Laurels are dirt. I step into the nearest open dusting shower, pull the sliding glass door closed, and hit the green button on the control panel. The air roars past my ears and I'm dust free in seconds. I hit the red button, and everything goes deathly quiet. And then I hear voices.

"This Blooming will be very interesting," a familiar voice comments. I know this voice. It's Meg Dalton, the host of The Government Report, which is pretty much the only broadcasting network in all of Laurels. Anyone would know that voice. The other voice, however, is completely foreign to me.

"I know. I had a very troubling set of tasks to accomplish. The President is very eager for this Booming. I mean, we a bringing back an ancient tradition, there's no telling how the people will react." The other voice replies. Wait what?! What's going on here?!

"Not to mention that his future wife is on the line. It's amazing he is handling it as well as he is," Meg interjects. No way! I can't believe this is happening. Are they serious?!

"Well, he did promise his father this. His father believed he was too young to wisely run the country, but he needed his father's support to have any chance of success. He swore he would find himself a wife, and his father wanted it to be done in this way, the old tradition," The other voice responds. Ok, this lady is really starting to annoy me.

"Still though, for those 21 lucky ladies, their lives will never be the same," Meg adds. She starts to say something else, but then the door opens.

"Yes, the weather is lovely today. Come now Meg, we have a ceremony to get to," the other voice orders. I can't believe this! Something big is about to happen. I step forward and throw my weight against the glass door of the dusting shower. It slides back so fast that I hear a ringing sound as it rumbles back into place against the wall. I stumble forward, over to the sinks. I turn the dial to cold and quickly wash my hand. Once they are clean enough, I turn of the dial and rush over to the paper towel dispenser. I pull hard once on the lever, and a long strip of paper towel comes out. I yank it off and quickly dry my hands. I throw the paper towel into the shinny gold trashcan and rush out the door into the square again. I must find my family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I found my family near the back of the square, obviously looking for someone, which I then realized was me. My father, William Magdaline, looked handsome in a starched white button-down shirt with navy blue and silver striped tie and kaki pants, my mother, Kathleen Magdaline, looked beautiful in a navy blue dress with silver polka dots, my younger sister, Relissa Magdaline, looked pretty in her silver sun dress with a navy bow that ties in the back, and my two little twin brothers, Christopher Magdaline and Caleb Magdaline, both looked adorable in white starched button-down shirts with navy and silver bowties, Chris had navy and Caleb had silver, and kaki pants. The whole family looks smashing in their government chosen family colors with their dark brown hair and green eyes.

"There you are Tessa! We were wondering if you had even remembered to show up," my mother sighs in that worried/relieved manner of hers.

"Oh darling! I think you don't have enough faith in the poor girl! She comes of age today. Even if you have had no trust in her before, you must trust in her now," my father tells my mother in a bit of a scolding tone.

"Nonsense!" my mother replies, "she comes of age, but it's not like she's moving out, and I have every right to worry! She is always over sleeping and neglecting her duties! I will not raise any child with such loose standards!"

"Darling, please try to cope with the fact that are daughter is almost all grown up. I know it's hard, but we must try," my father says in a much more understanding and calming voice.

"Mother, I wouldn't have been late for this day, even if I had wanted to be, which I didn't!" I add the last part at the end as I see the look of shock and disappointment appear on her face.

"I sure hope you only said that to prove a point, Adriana," my mother says pointedly. Hardly anyone uses my first name. Only my parents when I'm in trouble or when my mother is trying to prove a point.

I begin to reply when the announcer calls out over the crowd, "Today is a very big day for the young people who are getting their assignments. I believe we have 52 girls and boys here today, but across Laurels there are 429 people receiving their assignments today. So without further delay, the lovely Meg Dalton, host of the Government Report, and the hostess for today's lovely Blooming ceremony in Town's Square, Nicole!"

I watch as Meg walks confidently across the stage holding shinny gold cue cards. This is new. I just know that this Blooming ceremony is going to be life changing and completely unlike anything that we've ever seen before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I have a few announcements to make about the Blooming Ceremony today," Meg Dalton announces to an almost silent crowd. "As you know, our new President, President Ricoleo, has not yet taken a wife. He has agreed to his father's wishes and will take a wife very soon. However, his father has requested a specific way in which he take a wife, which the President has accepted." Meg walks to the side of the stage and pulls a gold tasseled rope. A large projection screen rises out of the center of the stage, and there are gasps throughout the audience. Meg smiles at our reaction, and then she turns and picks up a small gold remote. Then, she walks back to the center of the stage, just to the left side of the projection screen.

"How many of you know of our greatest trade alliance with Illea?" Many people nod, and a sound of recognition, a sigh, seems to ripple through the crowd. "Well, how many of you have heard of the traditional Illean ceremony know as the Selection?" The entire crowd gasps, including me. My stomach just dropped. I can't believe that this is happening! "It has been decided," Meg continues as if nothing at all has changed "that President Ricoleo will have his own Selection so to speak, to pick his new wife." Everyone in the crowd is now freaking out and whispering excitedly. Meg continues, "The government has selected 5 girls from each province to compete for the heart of President Ricoleo based on their qualifications and suitability for the position." A collective sigh goes through the crowd. Everyone knows what this means. The government will have chosen only the richest, well thought of, and beautiful girls from each province. Also, all the mothers of boys are now quite disappointed.

My mother, on the other hand, is so excited that I think she might explode. Her whole manner is changed. It's like she now thinks that I'm going to marry the President or something. I'm discussed! How could she think me so desperate, or that I have any chance at all of being chosen! I can't stand to be by her right now. I start to walk away, and Meg starts talking again. "I will hit a button and the 4 chosen girls from Nicole will appear on the screen one at a time. Girls, if your name appears on the screen, please come up and join me on the stage!" Meg says, a little too excitedly. I keep walking, practically pushing people out of the way. I have to get out of here, clear my head.

Meg says, "And the first girl to represent Nicole in our very own Selection is…" She is drawing out the tension. It's quite annoying. I hear a click as Meg hits a button on her remote and a collective gasp goes through the crowd. "Adriana Magdaline!"

What?! I can't believe it! No way I was just selected to compete for President Ricoleo! The crowd around me parts, allowing me to walk through straight up to the stage. The looks in the crowd are mixed. Some are jealous, some are excided, some are congratulating, and some are hopeful. This next observation may sound odd, but I felt like I was being looked at in a whole new way. People who had previously looked down on my family and me were now looking at me in admiration, and boys who had never thought or looked twice at me were now staring at me like I was the most beautiful and intriguing thing alive. Suddenly, I had the urge to look for someone, my crush, Will Green. I finally spotted him near the right side of the stage. He had a strange look on his face. Was it disappointment? Why the hell was Will Green disappointed?! I just do not understand boys.

I kept walking towards the stage. When I finally got there, Meg grinned a big smile and asked me to come stand by her as she called up the other girls. I did as told. I searched the crowd for my family. Their faces said it all. My father was proud, my mother was thrilled, my younger sister was jealous, and my two little brothers were, bless their hearts, were completely and utterly confused. I smiled at them and my entire family beamed back at me. My younger sister had obviously decided to be happy for me instead of jealous of me. After all, she was only 12.

I listened intently as Meg called up the other girls. There was Veronica Spittleton, a rich, stuck up girl, Masely Waltham, a sweet, musically inclined girl, Cassidy Abbit, the daughter of well to do merchants, and another girl by the name of Falita McDonald, who I'd never heard of before. I guess this was it. My completion. I just needed to figure out if I wanted to compete or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A large group of officials come and surround us and escort us to the side of the stage, and then through a door and under the stage. The room is large, and fancier than anything I've ever seen before. The President himself is standing there, wearing a dashing navy blue suit with gold tassels, medallions, and a whole bunch of fancy official looking stuff. Is this for real? He looks ridiculous! Well, at least he looked ridiculously handsome. He had blue eyes so dark that they were more of indigo in color and he had black, curly hair. His smile was perfect, and he was by far the most attractive guy I'd ever seen. I couldn't believe that he didn't have a wife! I mean women must be throwing themselves at him! Yet, he was standing in front of the five of us smiling. This doesn't feel real. It can't be real. And then he breaks the silence.

"Welcome ladies. As you may already know, I am President Andrew Ricoleo. I know this must be very odd for you, but I have come to inform you that only three of you from this group will advance to the palace. You see, I am only permitted to have 21 of you advance, but there are 35 girls that have been selected. I am visiting each group of selected girls and choosing the ones of you that shall advance to the next stage of the competition," he finishes. The looks on the five of our faces are stupid and awe struck I'm sure, for the President chuckles a little.

"Now then, I must quickly try to get to know you so that I can make the eliminations and get onto the next group of selected," he says, "so I shall think that I would like to start with Lady Falita McDonald."

"Me?" Falita stutters. She must not have ever been treated with any sort of respect from higher-ranking people because she looks as though she might faint or be sick.

"Yes you, my dear. I would very much like to start with you," the President smiles and walks forward, offering Falita his arm. She takes it carefully, not wanting to mess anything up, and the President escorts her to a set of chairs that look too stiff and fancy to possibly be comfortable. Meg ushers for the remaining four of us to wait on the couch just on the other side of the room.

"You may want to get to know each other," Meg says, "as these fellow girls may be your only company and friends for the course of the next few months if you are to advance through to the next stages of the competition." She walks off after she finishes, and we are left to make our own acquaintances.

Veronica Spittleton speaks first. "Well, I'm Veronica, and I am very excided to be here," she says plainly, "I don't know any of you, but I always welcome the idea of new friends. I hope I stay and make many new friends throughout the competition." This statement quite surprises me. I always thought Veronica to be a spoiled brat, but here she is being sweet and kind. So weird.

Masely Waltham speaks next. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Veronica. I'm Masely and I too am excited to be here and make new friends," Masely says, but her statement seems so much more genuine than Veronica's. Where Veronica's statement seemed almost forced, Masely's seemed bubbly and real and like she actually meant it. Right as I realized this, the President walked over to us with Falita on his arm. Falita looks happy, and yet so unhappy at the same time. I like her better already for she grimaces as she takes the only seat left on the couch, the seat next to Veronica. I giggle at this, which earns me a collection of stares from the whole group of them. I am embarrassed and immediately flush bright red, which gets a quiet chuckle from the President.

He says, "I was planning on speaking with Lady Veronica Spittleton next, but seeing as I seem to have missed something quite funny, I think that I will speak to Lady Adriana Magdaline instead." He smiles at me and offers me his arm. I glance back over my shoulder at the other girls and laugh again. All the girls are giggling, except for Veronica, who is staring at me like I'm her next meal. The President turns to see what I'm laughing at, and says, "I'm terribly sorry. I'm seem to have made an enemy for you." I just smile at this and think, if only you understood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So what my dear, did you find so amusing before?" the President asked. Normally, I would object to being called "my dear", but I didn't really think it appropriate to object to it either.

"Oh, well, you must first understand that Lady Veronica and I have a long history. We used to be friends, but that friendship ended a LONG time ago. Anyways, I was sure what the others would think of her. I can tell that Lady Masely doesn't particularly like her, but she's much too sweet to be rude or otherwise. I knew this, for you see that I've known Lady Masely for a long time. I know nothing about Lady Falita, though, and when you led her back to the couch, she grimaced at the idea of having to sit next to Lady Veronica! I mean, it's quite improper that I would find such a thing amusing, but I couldn't quite help myself. My mother always said that I laughed too much to be a lady," I respond to the President.

"Well that is quite amusing, isn't it!" the President exclaimed. "Although I am dying to know, what does your mother think about you now, _Lady_ Adriana?" He asks, emphasizing the lady part in an over the top sort of way that you wouldn't expect from a high-ranking government official.

"Oh, she would probably tell me to "act like a lady now that you are one" and "bring back the family honor" and "I always knew you could be a lady"," I say, imitating her voice as best as possible, but then I continue, "though I don't really know, I haven't seen her since before I was Selected."

"I'm so sorry about that, but I'm sure you will see your family soon enough," the President said.

"Wait! Are you sending me home?!" I exclaimed. I don't know why, but the thought of being eliminated from the competition terrified me. I would not be disgraced in this way. I would not go down without a fight.

"You misunderstand me, but I have not decided on who I'm eliminating. For goodness sakes, I've only met two of you!" the President replied. I could see that he thought it slightly annoying that I would be so self-centered, but I couldn't help myself. Oh, I hope he didn't think I was self-centered! I never wanted to come off the way that Veronica does. I had to fix this.

"Sir, you don't understand. I don't want to leave. Please do not think me self-centered. I am not and do not ever wish to come off like that. I never in a million years thought that this would happen to me. I mean, I'm sure no one did, this is so unprecedented, but especially not me. I mean, I know that my family has a long history with the government, but we have lost our position and authority. I don't know why I was chosen, and I don't care to know the reason at this time, but please give me a chance," I begged. I mean, when did this happen? I never beg anyone for anything, and yet here I am begging the most handsome person that I've ever seen to give me a chance, which I may or may not actually deserve. Wow! I've changed so much and yet not at all in just one conversation with this guy. What's up with me lately? I can't even predict my own behavior, let alone someone else's. Maybe that's why I'm so surprised by the President's reaction to my plea.

The President started laughing! Full on, flat out laughing at me! He started with a low chuckle, which then increased to full out laughing! I could barely believe this! I mean, I may not be deserving of the President's affections, but I definitely deserved his respect! I would not stand for this!

"I'm sorry sir, but if you are going to laugh at me over my feelings, then you might as send me home now, because we clearly aren't going to get along!" I exclaim! I'm so angry now, that it's almost frightening. I start to rise out of my chair, fully prepared to storm out of the room altogether, when a hand grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Please, Lady Adriana, I did not mean to offend you, I only laughed at how brutally honest you are. Please don't leave. It would be nice to have someone like you in this competition, I've met all the girls in this competition from all the other provinces, and so far, you're the only fighter in the whole lot of them. I like that. You stand up for yourself, no matter the consequences, and you speak your mind. This country could use a person with your spirit," the President says.

"Ok," I squeak, which all I can manage. I don't know what's come over me, but I find myself completely and utterly embarrassed. A tear rolls down my cheek, and then I start actually crying. No sound comes out, but I now have tears streaming down my face. How embarrassing! And in front of the President too! "I'm sorry sir. I should not have spoken to you like that," I say. I mean to talk levelly, but my voice comes out as a hoarse whisper.

Then, what seems to me as out of nowhere, the President leans over in his chair and places his hands on either side of my face. He gently runs his thumbs accrossed my cheekbones, wiping away my tears. It is such an intimate jesture that it almost startles me. He looks deeply into my eyes and says, "Please, call me Andrew. I've never liked being called sir."

I actually laugh at this, which comes out as more of a choking sound. "Ok, Andrew," I say, and he actually smiles at the fact that I called him by his name, "but if I'm going to call you Andrew, you have to call me Tessa. That's what every one else calls me."

"Ok, Tessa," Andrew says smiling, "May I escort you back to the waiting couch now? I think I have given you so much of my time that I will have to hurry with the others." He chuckles at this, and I smile. Then we both rise out of our seats, and I take his arm, which he has just offered to me, and we walk back to the waiting couch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When I returned to the waiting couches, Veronica was waiting for me with a scowl on her face. I took my seat quickly, avoiding making any eye contact. The President smiled at me one last time before he said, "I would like to speak with Lady Masely Waltham." and escorted her to the other side of the room.

"Well well well. Don't you have some explaining to do. You took _my_ time with _my_ future _husband_ away from _me_! And not to mention, he spent so much time with you that_ I_ will only get a minute with him! You have better have a pretty damn good explanation for this, you little bitch!" Veronica spat at me. God did I hate this girl! She has the nerve to blame me for her problems and insult me at the same time!

"Well, _Ver_," I retorted, using her nickname that only her friends called her by, "it's not my fault that the President didn't want to speak with you first, or even second! He probably thinks that you're a selfish little slut, which you are! Just look at yourself!" As I say this, everybody does look at Veronica. She's wearing a skin-tight, white leather dress with see-through, black fishnet panels running the full length of her dress on either side. Her dress only comes down to her mid-thighs, and it has a wide, plunging neckline that stops in the middle of her ribcage. She is wearing 6-inch white heels with matching black fishnet all over them. Her birthstone is a ruby, and she has giant, gaudy rubies set into black metal for a matching jewelry set of earrings, a necklace, a ring, and a bracelet. She looks very trashy. So trashy, in fact, that I am almost surprised that no one has said anything about it until know.

Cassidy Abbit pipes up and says, "Ladies, ladies! Let us all calm down. I don't what happened between the two of you, but this must end, at least within the presence of President Ricoleo!"

"What must end in my presence?" a bewildered President Ricoleo, Andrew, asks cautiously. Everyone sitting on the waiting couch is so startled by his inquiry that no one really says anything at all. He turns and looks each of us in the eyes, but when he reaches me, his eyes linger on mine, making me blush profusely. "I have a wild guess that this all has something to do with you and Lady Veronica, doesn't it?" Andrew asked, directing the question at me.

"Yes, sir. Yes it does. I'm terribly sorry, sir. I am not quite used to being a lady, and as you may have noticed earlier, I have quite a temper. I must learn to control myself, sir," I say. I know he asked me to call him Andrew, but in front of everyone else? I don't think so. Though as I raise my eyes to look at him, he looks a bit hurt.

"Very well then. You shall learn to control yourself, Lady Adriana," he says quite pointedly. And with that, he walked back over to the other side of the room, escorting Lady Cassidy along with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the interviews went by in a blur. I was so confused by the President's, Andrew's, behavior that I couldn't even think straight. What was going on with me? Was I actually into Andrew? I mean, he was attractive, but did he have a good character? Was he a worthy choice? And what was going on here with this out of know where bring back our past selection business? There was really no end to my questions. The only thing that brought me back to reality was that Andrew was back from his last interview, with Veronica, and he was saying something. I knew I should be listening, so I did. I listened. And I was shocked by what I heard.

"I have gotten a chance to get to know all of you, at least a little bit, and I have decided on who I will be eliminating today. After careful consideration, I have chosen Lady Cassidy Abbit and Lady Falita McDonald to leave the competition. If you have made it through to the next set of eliminations, Miss Meg Dalton will escort you to the airport. Your families will be waiting for you there," Andrew says, smiling at me, "After you have said your goodbyes, you will be flown to my home, the grand palace, where you will be staying for the duration of your time in the competitions, at least for now. If you have been eliminated, please stay behind. I will try to answer any of your questions, and then you will leave. Your families will be waiting for you in the square."

Just as he finishes speaking, Meg walks in and gathers the all of the ladies together and calls out, "Lady Masely, Lady Adriana, and Lady Veronica will you please follow me." And so we did. We followed Meg all the way to the airport, where we then met up with our families.

My family was thrilled to see me. My father embraced me immediately and whispered in my ear, "I couldn't be prouder of you, Rosie. I love you so much, and I'm sure you'll do great!"

I smiled at my father, "I love you too," I said. Then I moved on to my mother. She embraced my tightly before letting go and, holding me at arms length, took in the sight of me almost as if she was trying to commit it to memory.

"Well, Veronica sure looks like the slut of the group, and Masely looks like the sweetheart. That must leave you as the beautiful troublemaker who speaks her mind and stands up for what she believes in. You better do well and act like a lady, but I know you'll do well. I just know that you'll come home the first lady, and that you will restore all of our family's honor. Do us proud, my sweet daughter!" she exclaimed.

I laughed at her ability to say things just how they are, well yet maintaining her motherly ways. "I love you mom," I say, and then I move on to my siblings.

Relissa gave me a quick hug. "You'll do great, I'm sure of it, and you just have to win! The President is so handsome! You must absolutely adore him! And his eyes! Oh, his eyes! I bet that they're even more attractive in person! Is he even more attractive in person?!" she asks excitedly.

I smile at her curiosity and answer, "Yes, he is even more handsome in person. And his eyes, they are absolutely gorgeous. I could look at them all day."

"I just knew he would be handsome! You're so lucky! Oh my God! Is that him?!" she is so excited that she's almost shouting. I hear chuckling coming from behind me, and I whip around. Andrew is standing there, laughing at my sister and me. I flush beet red, and he laughs even harder.

"President Andrew, what are you doing here?!" I ask nervously.

"Well Lady Tessa, I am permitted one girl to ride with me to the palace on my private plane, and I came to ask you if you would do me the honor," he says, calming down a bit.

"Why certainly," I say. Why not? I may as well, I think to myself. Behind me my mother and sister gasp. I turn around and smile. "I must leave now, but I will write to you all, and hopefully I will see you soon," I say before turning and placing my hand gently on Andrew's arm and walking to the government official wing of the airport and towards his private plane.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The private plane is amazing. It looked a bit like any other plane from the outside, except that it's smaller than an average passenger plane. However, the similarities stop there. The inside of the plane is gorgeous. The whole floor is beautiful, smoked-hickory hard wood, and the sides and ceiling of the plane are completely comprised of dark tinted glass. There are red velvet couches positioned against the back of the plane, red velvet chairs surrounding a matching smoked-hickory table in the middle of the plane, and a set of bunk beds with a bathroom and small kitchen at the front of the plane.

Andrew sees my awed expression and laughs. "Would you rather stare at the plane or me all day?" he asks, teasing me about the conversation that he overheard earlier between my sister and me.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'd much rather look at the plane!" I respond, laughing. Andrew acts like I wounded him.

"I see how it is!" he says, "But in that case, you must come sit with me so that you can see the whole plane."

"Ok," I tell him, and I come sit on the sofa opposite him at the very back of the plane. Andrew is right; from here I can see the whole plane at once. I look around the plane for a little bit longer, but then I settle back into the cushions of the sofa and look at Andrew instead. He's perfect. Definitely the most attractive guy I've ever seen, or even imagined. Even my long time crush Will Green has nothing on him. Andrew doesn't notice me looking at him for a long time, but when he does finally notice, his lips twist up in a crooked smile.

"See, you must really rather look at me! How long have I been being watched by this beautiful admirer?" he asks teasingly.

"Honestly? I been looking at you pretty much the whole time," I say, blushing beet red again and ducking my head.

"Really, my darling, I am not the wonder to be observed here. I'm afraid that honor goes to you," Andrew says with more intensity than I've ever heard from him before. I blush again. "Though clearly, unlike say Veronica, you are not used to being admired," he states this like it's an obvious fact, not an observation, "Have you never had a boyfriend before?"

"No," I say shyly, "There's this one guy that I've liked for a long time, but he never paid any attention to me."

"I don't see how anyone could ignore you," he says, looking deeply into my eyes. It's like he is searching me for something, the way he looks at me now. It's all I can do to just hold his gaze. Andrew stands up, walks the few steps between our couches, and sits down next to me. Then he reaches his arms around me and holds me in a tight embrace. I did not realize until now that I had started crying while talking about my failed love life. When I finally stop crying, he releases me from his embrace and gently wipes the tears from my cheeks. Slowly, he reaches one hand around to the back of my head and laces it through my hair. Then he takes his other hand and gently tilts my chin up. His lips touch mine softly, in a sweet kiss that somehow translates all his feelings to me. Then Andrew pulls back and looks at me. I have always dreamed about my first kiss, but I never thought it would be like this. I want his lips back on mine so badly! I smile at him and lean forward, pressing my lips against his. He kisses me back. Then he pulls back and looks at me.

"My love, I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but I believe that we are landing," Andrew says somewhat sadly. I turn and look out the window, and sure enough, we are landing. He stands up and strides to the front of the plane, whispers something to the pilot, and walks back to me.

"What did you tell him?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I just asked him to not tell my father about this, he wouldn't be too pleased to hear that I already have a favorite and that I have already kissed her," he tells me.

"Do you think that your father wouldn't approve of me?" I ask, suddenly nervous and cursing myself for letting myself get so involved with someone that I hardly know.

"That's not it at all," He says bending down and kissing softly one last time, "It's just that my father is very strict, and he doesn't like it when I break his rules." He winks at me. "Now for the sake of properness and the cameras, please take my arm," Andrew instructs me. And I listen. I take his arm and we walk off the plane and into the crowds of paparazzi together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After the plane ride, we all went to the palace and got makeovers. For me, they gave me layers and trimmed my split ends, put on glamorous looking makeup, an emerald green, sweetheart dress that matched my eyes, and a French mani/pedi. Each girl had there own type of look. Masely looked sweet in a blush pink dress with matching nails and makeup. Some of the other girls had gone for this type of look as well. One girl, I think her name is Sarah, was wearing an over the top blue dress which is skin tight, yet exaggerates her figure with extra padding in the butt and boobs. Her makeup is made to match, but all I can think is how much she looks like a stripper. Then again I have heard rumors that there is a stripper named Total Letdown had some how been selected for the competition. Hmm… The only person in the room more stripper like was Veronica. She was wearing a completely see through dress that hung loosely around her body, and then underneath, she was wearing a very revealing one piece looking thing that barely covered her boobs and other areas, if you know what I mean. She was a stripper though. They called her Ace, and I didn't even want to know why. The whole stripper thing is half the reason that we aren't friends any more.

After the makeovers, we are interviewed, given a tour of the palace, fed dinner without the president or his family present, thank God, and then we are allowed to retire to our rooms, which are gorgeous, but I don't get to fully appreciate because I am exhausted and my maids hurry to get me ready for bed. Once I am prepped and ready, I crawl into one of the biggest, most comfortable beds that I have ever seen and fall asleep almost instantly. I sleep soundly and don't wake until my maids force me out of bed at 7 am the next morning. I ask them why I would possibly need to be up that early, but they just say that today is a busy day. And they couldn't have been more right…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Once I got downstairs to the meeting room, I discovered that I wasn't the only one who wasn't expecting to be awakened at 7 am. The room was full of girls, dressed to the nines, looking very displeased to awake so early in the morning. All 21 of us wanted to know what was going on, but our pondering was put to the side when Meg came in, accompanied by another woman who I didn't recognize. And then they started talking, and everything fell into place. The other woman was the voice that I had heard in the bathroom in Town Square just a day ago. Wow, it seemed like it had been weeks, not one day. Her name was Sylvia, and she was going to be our "tutor" while we were staying at the palace, and our lessons would start right now with an etiquette lesson before we were allowed to dine with the President and his family.

The lesson was incredibly boring, and by the time we finished, it was almost 9 am, and everyone was starving. Sylvia dismissed us and then Meg led us to the dining room. When we entered, we all curtsied at the head, and everyone at the head table, the president and both his parents, nodded their heads and we all rose from our curtsies. Then Andrew stood and said, "Welcome ladies. You may all be seated and then breakfast will be served." Throughout breakfast, all the ladies talked quietly amongst themselves. At the end of breakfast though, Andrew stood and announced, "I have made my decision on who shall be in the elite. If I call your name, please stay, if not, you are excused to pack your bags. Arrangements will be made for each of those eliminated to be escorted home." Nervous glances shot around the room.

"So without further ado, the ladies who will be staying and joining the elite are Lady Veronica, Lady Adrianna, Lady Nicole, Lady Elise, Lady Hannah, Lady Emma, Lady Michelle, Lady Sarah, Lady Brooklyn, and Lady Amber." Those of us who had just had our names called glanced around the room in relief. The other 11 girls who were not so lucky as to stay had mixed emotions on their faces. Some looked distraught, some looked relieved, some looked pissed off, some looked saddened, and some looked jealously at those who were getting to stay. But none of it mattered, because they were all hurried out of the room and the doors to the dining room were tightly shut. Whatever it was that we were about to hear, it wasn't supposed to be common knowledge.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"The ten of you who are here now will be learning about the duties of the President's wife. You will be judged on your ability to complete certain tasks. Your first task will begin now. The person who does the best in this task will have dinner with me tonight. The person who does the worst will be eliminated," Andrew says. "Your task is to talk to the media after a crisis involving the country has occurred. You must come up with a solution to the crisis and convince the media, and the country watching, that everything is under control and is going to be ok." With that, he and the rest of his family left the room except for his mother, who joined us on the main level of the dining room. Then Sylvia and Meg came in and they finished explaining the task to us. As it turns out, this was going to be aired to the public at a later date, but the public wasn't going to be watching it live. The media was going to be simulated and the crisis simulations were completely made up.

The scenarios were all different. The first one was Nicole's. Her crisis was "an earthquake strikes the main islands". Elise's was next. Her crisis was "the capitol city burns down". Veronica went after Elise. Her crisis was "a plague strikes the country". I was next. My crisis was "the president has been killed". Hannah was after me. Her crisis was "the islands are invaded by another country". Emma was next. Her crisis was "all the comedy shows and musicals were canceled". Michelle was after her. Her crisis was "injustice against the lower classes". Sarah was after Michelle. Her crisis was "rebels from the country attack the government". Brooklyn was next. Her crisis was "global warming strikes the islands". Amber went last. Her crisis was "pollution limits our resources".

Everyone did pretty well, but in the end Brooklyn was eliminated and I won the dinner date with Andrew. So after a long and stressful day, I headed back to my room to rest and get ready for dinner.


End file.
